Escape from the Alterniverse Part 1 (Transcript)
This is the episode script for Escape from the Alterniverse Part 1. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins one night, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad were on their date with Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Rosalina, Toadette, Turquoise Toadette and Red Toadette. Mario: Aren't we having a wonderful night, Peach? Princess Peach: I know I have Mario. Luigi: Are you enjoying it too, Daisy. Princess Daisy: I sure do, Luigi. Blue Toad: Life is good. Toadette: It sure is. Yellow Toad: I'm enjoying it. Turquoise Toadette: Me too. Purple Toad: Just look at the beautiful moon. Red Toadette: I know, It's lovely. Yoshi: You look lovely, Rosalina. Rosalina: Thank you, Yoshi. Princess Peach: Even the stars are lovely. So, The lovely couples enjoyed themselves on a beautiful night. As for Alexander Fox Xanatos, He was on his date with Moana. Moana: To my dear Alex Xanatos... and our wonderful anniversary. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Uh, yeah, wonderful. Moana: You've been very quiet this evening. Is there something on your mind? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, um, actually, Moana, I was wondering. Moana: Yes, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Would you... (realizing something) Would you... (knew what he forgot) Would you excuse me for a minute? As he left to find the ring, Zazu came to see him and Moana. Zazu: Excuse me, Moana. l have important news. Moana: Yes, Zazu, What is it? Zazu: You and Alex must meet with Princess Unikitty and her brother, Prince Puppycorn and their friends at the Unikingdom. Moana: Where is Alex? I must tell him. Zazu: Allow me, My dear. I will tell him immediately. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Moana, Will you marry me? Zazu: Excuse me, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Please marry me. Not now, Zazu! I'm busy. Zazu: No, no, no, you don't under... (gets hit by the opened door) Moana: Alex. Did you talk to Zazu? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Yes, but there's something I want... Moana: I know what you're going to say. Zazu told me about it. Alexander Fox Xanatos: He did? How did he... Moana: It doesn't matter, I think it's a marvelous idea. Alexander Fox Xanatos: You do? I mean, you really want to? Moana: I don't think it's a matter of wanting, it's a matter of duty. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Duty? I never thought of it... Well, all right. (checking his calendar) How does next April sound to you? Moana: No! We must act immediately, tonight! Alexander Fox Xanatos: Tonight? But wait! Along the way, Alex was a little confuse what Moana means. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Moana, this is so sudden. I mean, don't you at least need a gown or something? Moana: No, just some food supplies and Maui to help us out. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Maui? Ransik: Oh, there you are. Come along, come along. Moana: Everyone, we have an important announcement. Alex and I have decided to accept the mission to the Unikingdom. Alexander Fox Xanatos: The Unikingdom!? Itassis: Good luck, Young Xanatos. You'll need it. With Alex more confuse, He had to put up with his interruption for the time being. Meanwhile at the Koopa Castle, Lord Dragaunus, his lackeys and the Raptors were preparing their dark purpose. Lord Dragaunus: It's time we send the Rangers packing. Bad Rap: We've waited a long time to get rid of these pests. Wraith: But why the Alterniverse, Lord Dragaunus? It is where the Elemental Warriors were banished to. Chameleon: (as George S. Patton) I want you to remember that no poor bad guy ever won a war by dying for his empire. He won it by making the other poor dumb son-of-a-gun shooting scoundrel die for his country. Seige: Got the Alterniversal Gun ready, Lord Dragaunus. It's gonna be one heck of a parting gift. Lord Dragaunus: Excellent, Siege. With the Power Rangers out of the way, We shall be rid of superiors next. And then, The Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate will be ours! Princess Morbucks: I love the sound of your plan, Lord Dragaunus. So, They begin to put their plan into action. Back with Alex and Moana, They arrived at the Unikingdom. Alexander Fox Xanatos: We made it, The Unikingdom. Moana: Wow, I've never seen anything like it. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Me either. Come on, Let's see if this Unikitty can help us out. As they got inside, They meet Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard. Unikitty: Hi, Welcome to the Unikingdom. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Good to meet you, Unikitty. We came as soon as we receive your message. Unikitty: We've seen you on t.v. about how you helped the Power Rangers save the Earth, We'd give anything to help them too. Puppycorn: Me three. Hawkodile: Same here. Dr. Fox: We'd be honored if you let us join you. Richard: Count me in. Moana: What do you think, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: I think it's a terrific idea, You guys are in. Unikitty: Yay! As for John Smith, He came to visit Vice Principal Luna's house. John Smith: Vice Principal Luna: John Smith: Vice Principal Luna: John Smith: Vice Principal Luna: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts